five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мини-игры (FFPS)
В Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator мини-игры можно получить, проводя «тест» со многими предметами, купленными в магазине, не считая аниматроников и обычной утвари с аппаратурой. Fruity Maze = Fruity Maze — мини-игра, воспроизводимая в автомате "Fruity Maze Arcade". Геймплей схож с игрой Pac-Man; здесь мы в роли девочки должны собрать все фрукты в неком лабиринте, попутно поднимая некоторые бонусы, упрощающие игровой процесс. Во время получения бонуса/бонусного времени или же во время проигрыша, при мерцающем экране, можно едва увидеть девочку. Если собрать все фрукты и начать играть снова, то игра претерпит изменения: множество фруктов будут заменены на лежащего в крови пса и на цветы, которые обычно ставят у гроба. Выражение лица девочки изменится. Если пройти игру второй раз и начать третий, то нетрудно будет заметить как игра начнёт сильно глючить, из-за этого собрать все фрукты не получиться - персонаж будет гораздо медленнее передвигаться и по истечению времени мы увидим пасхалку: когда время будет на исходе, можно будет услышать звуки автомобильных гудков на фоне, а затем звук аварии. На лице девочки появятся слёзы, за ней будет стоять человек в костюме СпрингБонни, а на экране загорится надпись "He's not really dead... He is over here. Follow me..." (рус. Он не умер... Он до сих пор здесь. Следуй за мной...). Теории * Возможно, что это Девочка — Мангл. На это указывает тот факт, что в третий раз, когда мы будем играть, мы увидим мертвую собаку. Скорее всего это питомец этой девочки. Также Мангл издаёт непонятные звуки, и ходит на трех ногах. Получается, что эта девочка и её питомец - Мангл. А Мангл - эксперимент Уильяма. |-| Midnight Motorist = Midnight Motorist — мини-игра, воспроизводимая в автомате "Midnight Motorist Arcade". Мини-игра в жанре гонки, где вам предстоит проехать четыре круга. В качестве препятствий будут выступать другие машины, при столкновении ваша машина сбросит скорость, но продолжит заезд. Так же надо помнить, что нужно время на разгон, а очки начисляются только после достижения скорости в 150 MPH. В этой игре присутствует пасхалка: до конца четвертого круга, справа будет отсутствовать часть борта, если прижаться к той стороне, то мы попадём в другую локацию мини-игры. Графическая составляющая этой части мини-игры сильно отличается от начальной и представляет из себя более цветной, но мрачный и дождливый уровень, пересекать который мы сможем только на машине не сворачивая с дороги. Однако, так будет не до конца - между седьмым и восьмым поворотом можно найти секретную часть локации: если упереться между этими поворотами в левый край дороги ровно посередине, то мы сможем выйти из машины и пройти на небольшую поляну, где в верхнем-левом углу будет находится, возможно, труп. Больше здесь ничего не будет, нужно вернуться обратно к машине. Через некоторое время езды, будет развилка, если поехать налево, то мы окажемся возле ресторана/бара JR'S, где так же сможем припарковаться и выйти из машины. Если подойти к зеленому человеку, то он скажет: "Come on, you know you can't be here. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." (рус. "Ну же, ты же знаешь, ты не должен быть здесь. Не делай хуже, чем есть."). Дальше мы можем только вернуться к машине и продолжить путь. В конце мы приедем к дому. Подойдя к нему, мы сможем зайти в него. В первой комнате будет сидеть человек в кресле, смотрящий телевизор, если к нему подойти, он скажет: "Leave him alone tonight. He had a rough day." (рус. "Оставь его в покое на сегодня, у него был тяжелый день."). Далее в следующей комнате будет дверь, подойдя к ней, главный герой скажет: "I told you not to close your door." (рус. "Я говорил тебе не закрывать свою дверь".), идя обратно: "This is my house. He can't ignore me like that." (рус. "Это мой дом. Он не может игнорировать меня."), снова к двери: "OPEN THE DOOR!" (рус. "ОТКРОЙ ДВЕРЬ!"), снова обратно: "I'll find a way in from outside..." (рус. "Я найду путь снаружи..."). Далее мы выйдем из дома и зайдём за него. Там будет разбитое окно и следы идущие от окна, так же между кустами и маленькими следами, есть след, похожий на след животного (или аниматроника). Подойдя к верхнему краю, за кустами, главный герой скажет: "Run off to that place again. He will be sorry when he gets back." (рус. "Снова побежал туда. Он пожалеет, когда вернется."). На этом мини-игра заканчивается. Интересные факты * По непонятным причинам, Желтого человека не пускают в бар «JR'S». |-| Мини-игра (Security Puppet) = Мини-игра (Security Puppet) — мини-игра, где мы уже выступаем в роли Марионетки. Здесь мы должны не дать уйти назначенному нам ребёнку, которого нужно будет распознать по наручному браслету зелёного цвета. Однако, во время первых двух попыток мы его так и не увидим. Только в третьей попытке мы узнаем, где он. Трое детей будут смотреть на оставшегося снаружи за окном ребёнка с зелёным браслетом. Марионетка не может выйти из своей коробки, поскольку на ней стоит другая, затрудняющая выход. После того как дети отойдут от окна, а Марионетка сбросит коробку и выйдет, мы сможем сами найти этого ребёнка. На улице будет проливной дождь. По мере продвижения вперед из-за попадающей в корпус воды аниматроник будет получать повреждения. И, наконец, когда мы найдем ребёнка и подползём к нему, Марионетка окончательно сломается и ляжет прямо перед ребёнком. Эта мини-игра показывает те же события, что и Take cake to children. Интересные факты * На всех детях есть браслеты. Возможно это сделано для защиты детей. То есть Марионетка реагирует на них, и если ребенок в опасности, то Марионетка пойдет к нему на помощь. Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Мини-игры Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Геймплей